The Wolf Girl: The First Dragon's Adventure
by dragonrider51
Summary: When children are disappearing from a village, all the villagers blame one girl: Vera, a half-wolf, half-human hybrid. She runs into a dragon named Anthony, the guardian of the forest surrounding the village. She enlists his help to find the true culprit and clear her name. Will Anthony and Vera succeed or will the unknown person succeed in ruining them both?
1. Prolouge

A man is in the village to-nite, looking for something. To anyone who looks at him, he looks like a wolf, but not just any wolf. He looks like the resident wolf; and he wouldn't have any other way.

He looks around to see if anyone is watching him. Nobody is. He looks in the window of the bedroom that belongs to the child he wants. Her parents aren't watching her closely this night and he smiles at this fact. The parents of this village are making this way to easy for him. He enters the child's room, being as quiet as possible on the creaking floors. He looks at the sleeping child and picks her up after drugging her so she doesn't wake up.

This is the last night anybody will see her...


	2. Chapter 1

Anthony is not your average dragon. In fact, he liked it that way. He was born of the element fire, but he trained under some dragon elders to learn how to transform into dragons of the other element. He taught himself how to transform to human as well, with the many consequences that came with it. He did this because humans intrigue him, though he doesn't know why that is. The only thing that isn't different is that he is also hunted by a group of humans known to all dragons as dragon slayers. They are a group of humans who hunt dragons for either sport or pleasure but all are dangerous. Anthony has many scars; two are more noticeable than the rest: a chain-link scar around his neck from a flaming chain and a scar that goes the length of his body, even branches out to his limbs.

As he stood at the entrance in his cave, in human form to go to the village, a scent caught his attention: a human female with her dog, or maybe it was a wolf. _Why would a human female be walking her pet in the forest?_ he thought to himself. Before he could think about it for long, a second scent caught his attention: a group of humans. He also noted the scent of fear, anger, and confusion. As he went over all these facts in his head, he realized the female and her pet were not enjoying a stroll in the forest; they were in danger. As he ran, he transformed to his swiftest form, air dragon, and launched into air and headed towards the woman, who was hiding for the moment.

When he got to the area, he decided to view the situation before landing. The female was still hiding, though her pursuers were closing in, and quickly. Anthony decided to land close to the female but not too close. He transformed to human form and walked up to the female, as quietly as possible so he didn't scare her away. When he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder. When he did, she jumped and was going to scream. Before she could, he put a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to remain silent; she nodded.

Anthony was wondering where her pet was but did not ask where it was; there was no time to, her pursuers were closing in. Without a moment's hesitation, he took her by the hand and quickly ran towards his cave.

Once the pursuers were not within earshot, he stopped to catch his breath. The female stopped beside him to do the same but looked at him through confused eyes.

When Anthony looked back at her, he noted she had auburn hair and fierce brown eyes, which were full of fear and confusion.

"Why did you help me?" she asked him after she caught her breath.

Anthony shrugged. "I cannot explain my reasoning. All I know is that you are being pursued and in trouble."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments. "You are the dragon that resides in this forest, aren't you?"

Anthony wanted to deny this but all he said was "Yes, I am the dragon you speak of but how did you know? No humans know I'm here."

"Your scent. You may have fooled the others of the village but you couldn't fool me." She smiled at this fact.

"So the canine scent-"

"was me," she finished, "I am part wolf, part human. The villagers knew that and let me live there as long as i did not cause trouble. It seems they lied"

Before he could ask anymore question, the scent of the pursuers were getting close again. He transformed back into his air dragon form and looked at her.

**_Get on my back,_** he said, his voice entering her mind and she obeyed. Once she was on his back, he launched into the air and flies toward his cave.


	3. Chapter 2

Once they got to his cave, Anthony lands outside the entrance and the female on his back slides off. As she does, he transforms to his birth form, fire dragon and looks at her. **_What is your name Wolf-Girl?_** he asked her, his voice once again in her head.

She turns around and looks at him, shocked at his present state and becomes frightened, "M-my n-name is Vera." she replied, with some difficulty, Anthony noted. "W-where is the dragon I was just on?" she asked, fear gripping at her.

He just narrowed his eyes at her. **_I am that same dragon Vera. What you see before you is my birth form, a fire dragon._**

She walks towards him, with much hesitation, and places a hand on his side, his scales feeling warm to the touch, almost as if he had a fever. "Are you feeling well, Elder Dragon?"

He winced at being called "Elder Dragon." _Why do humans always call me that? _he asked himself, _I am young by dragon standards._ He wanted to tell her this but all he said was **_My name is Anthony._**

"Anthony?" she said, with obvious scrutiny, "That is an awfully human name for a dragon. Did your parents give you that name?"

Sadness washed over Anthony like a wave washes over a beach. **_My parents are dead._**

Vera fell silent as he turned away from her and she realized she had said the wrong thing. A red-glowing tear falls from Anthony's face and she realized why it was the wrong thing. _His parents are dead. Either from natural causes or they were killed. Do I dare ask?_ she thought to herself. She decided against it. _Do I dare show him my true form?_ she asked herself.

Before she came to a decision, he turns around and looks at her. **_Why were you chased from the village, Vera?_**

She winced, knowing this would have come up sooner or later. "It was a misunderstanding, one that started a few weeks ago." She hung her head as the words came out.

Sensing her sadness on the subject, he sat down on his haunches, showing he was ready to listen.

When she looked up and saw him sitting there, she began: "A few weeks ago, children started disappearing from the village. The villagers who saw it said they saw a wolf go into the houses and coming back out with a sleeping child on its back. They say it looked like me. I told them I was sleeping at the specified times," tears started to form in her eyes as she continued her story. Anthony wiped them away with his tail as she continued: "And they believed me for a time. Then more and more children started disappearing from their houses, one child every night, and they say it's the same wolf: me. My story held true: I was sleeping at the time of the abductions. You saw how they reacted this last time and you know the rest."

After she finished her story, Anthony just nodded to her and entered his cave, pondering Vera's tale. He looks at her once inside, his mind going over all the details. **_Come in Vera. _**

She followed him in, wondering what he was thinking. She could barely see anything in the dark cave but thanks to her wolf heritage, she could find his scent. He was near a pile of fire wood and putting it into a pile. All she saw was a fire spring up and then the cave was illuminated. What she saw was a normal cave but she knew that he probably disguised it that way. _It must be a very good disguise,_ she thought to herself, _because all I smell is a normal cave..._

Before she could finish her thought, Anthony's entered her mind once again: _**Come here Vera, I have some clues as to who the culprit could be.** _Vera's ears perked up and went to sit beside the dragon, waiting to hear his tale.


	4. Chapter 3

Sitting around the fire he had made, Anthony needed to tell Vera something very important. He has some clues about who the real culprit of the kidnappings were.

_**Vera**_, he says, his voice entering her mind, _**for about the amount of time these kidnappings have been going on, I have smelled the scent of a male with a different child every night. At first, I thought it was a father taking a nightly stroll with one of his children every night. After about the fourth night, I began getting suspicious. No human I've met has four children with totally different scents from his, only subtle differences. So I followed him to a cabin not far from here and observed what was going on. He had the children in cages. I do not know what he plans on doing but I know he is a shape shifter and is able to shape shift into anyone he sees. I did not stay near his cabin long enough to discover more than the villagers report seeing you, then he must have seen you and used your true form to do his deeds.**_

As he finished, he looked at Vera, waiting for her to respond to it. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with a mix of fear and confusion written on her face. After a few minutes, she finally said, "How does he know what my true form looks like? I've never shown anyone, not even the villagers save for the few that I trusted."

_**There are certain shape**_** shifters**, Anthony replied, _**who can not only take the shape of anyone they see, but also mimic their abilities if they have them. I think he is one of those certain shape shifters.**_

"How close did you get to the man's house?" Vera asks.

Anthony just hung his head. _**Only until I smelled the unmistakable scent of dragon-slayer weapons**_, he replied, with some difficulty. _**Which is why I had been extremely careful because not only is this human is a shape shifter, but also because he is a dragon-slayer.**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Dragon slayers?" Vera said, confused, "what are dragon slayers? I've never heard of them."

Anthony just looked at the girl, shocked and perplexed. _How does she not know of dragon slayers,_ he thinks, _are they that well hidden from humans and human-hybrids?_ After shaking off the initial shock, a thought crosses his mind, _I might as well tell her._ He looked into her eyes and said, _**'Dragon slayers' is the name dragons gave a group of humans who hunt for dragons for either sport or pleasure. Some are master torturers while some form clans and feast on us. They have specialized weaponry and tools they use to do what they want to us. It takes a special type of steel to cut through our scales. We do not know how they found this steel and we do not know the name. The scars you see are what I have from them but these two**_, he traces the chain link pattern scar around his neck and the scar the goes over the entirety of his body with his tail. _**These, **_he continues, with great sadness and difficulty, _**are from instances when they tortured me and I nearly dying as a cause of it.**_ After finishing, Anthony looks at Vera, hoping she understands the depth of the situation now.

Vera widens her eyes as she follows his tail tracing the scars. She never noticed them before now._ How can humans do this to such a majestic and gentle creature, _she thinks to her self, _how can some human be so cruel?_ She couldn't stop staring at them. After a few moments, she finally says, "If you don't want to help me, I'll understand."

Anthony just shakes his head. _**I never said I wasn't going to help you Vera**_, he replies, _**I'm still going to help you because I fear he may do something horrible to the children.**_

"And by 'horrible'," Vera begins, "you mean torture them, right?"

Anthony just shakes his head and Vera gasps, realizing what the dragon meant.


	6. Chapter 5

The two just stared at each other. Vera could barely believe what Anthony meant. _He could kill them_, she thought, with sudden realization. _How could someone be so cruel?_She shot upright and ran for the cave entrance but Anthony grabbed her with his tail and brought her back. "What are you doing," she shouts. "We have to go save them now."

_**Vera,**_ Anthony said calmly, _**we can save them tomorrow. Right now, it's too late in the day to see anything.**_

"What are you talking about," she said, infuriated, "it's only...-" she started before she looked outside. It was sunset and becoming dark with each passing hour. _I've wasted an entire day_, she thought, ashamed in herself. She sighed sadly and and sat back down beside the fire.

Anthony got up and headed for the entrance. _**I'm going to go hunting,**_ he said, looking back at Vera, _**I'll be back as soon as possible.**_He turned back around and flew out of the cave, making Vera close her eyes from the wind sheer. Once alone, Vera curls up on the cave floor, feeling as if she isn't trying hard enough.

A few hours later, Anthony re-entered the cave, a bull moose in his jaws. He sees Vera, curled up and sleeping. _**Vera,**_ he says, _**I've got food for you.**_

Upon hearing his voice in her head, she wakes up and looks at him. "What took you so long," she asked.

_**I also hunted for myself,**_he replies, dropping the bloody mass onto the cave floor.

Vera just looked at it and then back to Anthony. "Can you cook it for me," she asked, "I don't eat raw meat very often."

Anthony nodded and turned his head to the moose carcass, breathing fire onto it for a few minutes to be sure it was cooked thoroughly. After he finished cooking it, he backed away from the moose, not liking the smell of cooked meat. _How can anyone eat meat cooked,_he thought. He watched as Vera started eating a leg of the moose. He decided it was time for him to sleep. He curled up and closed off his mind, slipping into a deep slumber.

Vera watched as Anthony fell asleep, staring at the scars on his body. There were two questions she wanted answered: Where is the cabin and will they get to the children in time? She ran those questions and more through her mind as drowsiness crept into her. She transformed to her wolf form: a wolf with snow white fur and fierce golden eyes. She curled up next to the dragon, feeling safe as she fell asleep.


End file.
